


What If I'm Dreaming?

by Wolfalpha_Malia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abomination, F/F, Hallucinations, Human hero, The Emperor's Coven (The Owl House), Two worlds, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfalpha_Malia/pseuds/Wolfalpha_Malia
Summary: Then back to the herdTripping over my wordsTrying hard to go with the grainKeeping the quirks in my brainI'm on the brink of discovery, I thinkBut what if I'm dreaming?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What If I'm Dreaming?

Explosion can be heard at the background as the witches and monsters alike cry in battle, a war between good and evil. The rebels lead by the one of the youngest, most powerful witchling in the Boiling Isles, Amity Blight. A former member of the Emperor’s coven and soon to be Noceda. Medium long minted hair with brown roots slowly showing, swaying along the wind as well as her white cape, her palisman at hand and an abomination behind her ready to protect her, eyes shines in pride with bright colors of gold to see the rebels out-numbered those who are loyal to the emperor. Colorful spells seen back and forth to out maneuver the other and guess that the Titan is in favor to the rebels this time. At the top of the castle located at the center of the ancient fallen Titan’s bones, there stood emperor Belos eyes full of rage to see wild witches disobeyed the Titan’s will but in truth was his twisted ways to teach those witches and monsters some lesson to keep the peace and order even if by means to control and watch each and every move like playing a chess that every piece should be in place the way he please. In front of him is the famous human witch who stumbled her way to the portal and ended up in the monster realm months ago. The human has brown skin, brown brilliant frowning eyes, short messy locks of dark brown hair, wearing her knitted indigo cape by her mentor, Edalyn Clawthorne, paper glyphs ready in her hands as she stares back to the emperor. Behind her was the battle scene, hearing the rebels shouts in victory that they are winning is her determination to bring the emperor down, use the encouraging cries as her driving force to finish this once and for all to overthrow the wicked leader. With a blood lurking cry she strikes, grunts, whines and huffs are heard as the duel got more intense. Luz saw her chance to pounce the emperor but she was in her last two paper glyphs as the only resource to have the upper hand and it looks like the emperor weakening because of his lack of power which he gets it by drinking old forgotten souls of the palismen. His staff was destroyed in the midst of the battle as a griffin tried to maul him earlier that day. The castle shaken as if it won’t last longer after the heavily damage it took from the attacked of boulders catapult by the Construction coven.  
“It looks like you’re out of magic papers, human.” Said in a low grunting voice of emperor Belos. “And it looks like you’re tired, Belos. Surrender in peace so we won’t do this in a hard way.” The human called back.  
Belos menacingly laughs as if what the human said was the most hilariously stupid thing she had done.  
“I rather see you dying in my clutches and capture all the misguided children of the Boiling Isles.” The emperor retorted. “Well you can see me die, as I bring this whole place down with you.”  
Luz activated her remaining glyphs, a thornvault from her plant glyph that crawls to the walls, strong grip slowly crashing and a fire summon from her fire glyph spreading so fast trapping them in.  
“You fool. You think you’ll be a hero by destroying the castle and by defeating me?” Belos said angrily. “I know that. And I also know that I won’t see my friends nor my mom anymore. But it’s all worth it. From the start, I know I was sent here instead the summer camp my mom signed me in for a reason. And this is the reason I’m talking about.” Luz stares at Belos in a surrendered yet still brave face. Accepting the fact that she’ll die young as the human hero of the Boiling Isles. The floor beneath them crambles and Luz close her eyes, accepting her death. She saw flashes of her memories living here, meeting her mentor and the adorable king of demons, King. Her real best friends who accepted for who she really is, Willow, a plant track witchling with two dads works as baker and a gardener. And Augustus or her nickname to the boy, Gus, an illusion track witchling with his dad who is a reporter. The endless shenanigans she brought to them and to her girlfriend, Amity. Finally, the flashes of her mom’s images. How she dearly misses her mom. It’s bad enough that she didn’t tell her mom where she really is in the first place after she decided to stay at the owl house of her mentor. Attending Hexside, the school of magic and demonics, was put to the detention track, helping her fellow detention track schoolmates and saving the school in her first day, standing up to their principal to let those students who wants to choose tracks they want and was given the opportunity to be the first student in Hexside to be in a multiple track. She smiled at the memories and the last memory she saw as the castle stumbled to the ground along with her and Belos was her memory with Amity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback  
Everyone who are imprisoned at the conformatorium are set free by the rebels and was ordered to go to Hexside because that’s the only safe place everyone can stay with the shield spell surrounding the school grounds. Inside the castle, Luz and Amity are running away from the mob of veteran members of the Emperor’s coven. Amity turned her back from the dream her parents paved for her and be the youngest member of the Emperor’s coven against her will. But then after meeting the human, went to a lot of shenanigans. This time she choose Luz because she knows that it’s the right thing to do. They went to the other side and Luz activate her fire spell to block the mob’s way as they find an escape route. As they got near the main door, Luz stopped which confuse the other witchling.

“Luz? Come on, we have to go.” Her hand hold Luz’s but Luz only smiled at her. Her eyes has this glow that Amity is too familiar with. “Luz, no! Whatever is your planning please don’t.” She begs at her lover which only cause more worry because Luz grab another paper glpyh at her bag that has her resources.  
“It has to end, Amity. And I’m the only one who beats him once. I can do that again thanks to his teaching when I was controlled.” She smile sadly. “Besides, I need you to stay alive. So when something happens to me, the next ruler in line is you. You are my empress consort after all.” She chuckles as if they are not in the middle of the war. “Go save the remaining prisoners. And tell Eda, king, Lilith, Willow and Gus that I love them. You understand?” With all the will-power she has, slamming the abomination spell glyph and yelled “Abomination, rise!” And her abomination arise from beneath the earth and looks at its owner. “Amity, I love you so much. I wish we got to spend more adventures and dates but we don’t have much time.” She look back at her abomination and ordered “Abomination, take her away from here.” Amity was so shocked that she didn’t respond quickly when the abomination carries her and run away from danger, protecting her no matter what. “WAIT, WHAT!!! NO! LUZ! PLEASE! LUZ!!!!” She shouted and saw Luz put on a brave face and turn her back to face the mobs who are after them. Amity cries silently as the abomination went farther away from the castle. With a silent whimper, she whispered hoping Luz could hear her, “I love you too, my fearless champion.”

End of flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blinding white lights are the first thing she saw when she open her eyes, she quickly close them for awhile then slowly opening them to look around her surroundings. Realization hits her as she was in a hospital room, and panics arise within her. Heart beating faster which cause the electrocardiography or heart monitor to have a loud beeping noise. A nurse came inside her room and was surprise to see her mom. Camila Noceda was a duty nurse since Luz was a kid, being a single parent, rising her baby girl alone through the years is a hard work. Plus the stress she got both in working overtime and guiding her child wasn’t the best but she really loves her daughter despite of her wackiness, weirdness and overly optimistic nature. She was so worried the moment someone calls her on her way to work.

“Mom? Where am I? Where’s Amity? Can I see her?” Luz bombarded her mom with questions as a doctor and some few more nurses came to check on her vitals and conditions.  
“Mija, stay still. Everything will be alright. You’re safe now, cariño.” Her mother reassure her worries which cause her to panic more because she wasn’t suppose to be in the human realm knowing that the portal was safe back at Hexside after they successfully take it from Belos the moment he was about to re-open it.  
“But mom, I was suppose to die. I bring the whole place down with me, along the emperor. Why am I in here?” tears welling up at the corner of her eyes as she looks at her worried mother.  
“Mija, what are you talking about? You got in a car accident on your way to summer camp. I almost got a heart attack the moment they told me it’s your bus ride got in the accident.” Her mom looks at her wearily as if Luz is delirious.  
“What? No! The portal was safety guarded down at Hexside. Mom I have to go there. Amity is waiting for me. Everyone’s waiting for me.” She burst out and tries to get free from the nurses who holding her down the bed as the doctor injected a sleeping pills to her. She slowly calms down and drowsiness succumb her, darkness lulling her to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘Luz? Hey Luz. Wake up, love. Come on. Don’t die on us.’ she heard some voices but a particular one pique her interest and listen. ‘That voice. So angelic and soft.’ she thought. She heard the voice again and she heard it clearly.” Luz, come on love. Wake up. Your mom is waiting for you.” Amity said as she grasp the limp body of her human lover. ‘Amity?’ she said mentally. ‘It’s Amity! Oh cramity! I’m here hermosa. I’m alive!’ she thought excitedly. “Come on, love. I’m here. I’m here now, please wake up…. Luz, wake up!”………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She blinks her eyes and was met with the familiar white bright lights and slowly rubs her eyes. She look around and saw her mother looking at her. Worries painted to her face as if Luz was a ghost.

“Mija, are you okay now? I heard you calling for someone’s name. Was she one of the kids going to summer camp too? Her mom asked.  
“What?” she said as she tries to remember what really happened.  
“You were calling a girl named Amity. Is she your new friend on the way to summer camp? Her mom asked again.  
“Mom, where am I?” panic rise again as she remembers the last thing she saw. She said her farewell to her lover, heard the agonizing scream of Belos and then-  
“I’m at the human realm. Am I, mami?” she question her mom again after not hearing any answer to her previous one.  
“Why am I here, did Amity brought me here? Is she and the others okay? Did Belos really die? What is happening!” tears are cascading down her face as she takes off the equipment attached to her body and went for a run.

Her mom called at her but she keeps on running. The staffs were alarm as a patient running outside the hospital and an ambulance was called to follow the patient. Luz run and run until she saw their house and leaped on another run through the forest. There she saw the old abandoned shack where she first saw it while following Owlbert, her mentor’s staff palisman. And stumbled her way to the monster realm. She went to a stop the moment she reach the door, she yelled for Eda’s name to let her in through the portal but the shack was empty as it was. She heard sirens at the boundary of the forest and she ignores it. She shouted, cries the name she knew who are waiting for her in the monster realm. Her home. Her real home where she truly belongs. Where her reality cannot give to her was granted on that realm. She has friends, she can attend to a magical school, trained under her mentor, the most wanted witch criminal in the Boiling Isles and she has- a girlfriend. A girlfriend that she has a lot in common with. The one she shares interest with the fantasy novel series, The Good Witch Azura. A girlfriend despite her parents talking about “associating with a select few…” Disobeying the emperor’s orders and turned her back to the coven she once dreamed about. A girlfriend- who she truly misses. She cried and cried there, feeling alone and hopeless. Her mom saw her and it broke her heart seeing her daughter broken and lost.

“Mija, ven ahora, volvamos al hospital.” (Daughter, come now, let’s go back to the hospital.) Her mom said as she helps her on her feet.  
“But mom, what if they open the portal? What if they are waiting for me? I want to see them and tell them that I’m okay. Eda, my mentor or her sister Lilith. King, oww King that adorable little goof. And my best friends, Gus and Willow. And… and my pals at the detention track. And Amity, she’s my girlfriend. My powerful and awesome witch girlfriend.” She utters quickly as she was drag away from the old shack and to the ambulance.  
“Mija, I told you this once and I’m going to tell you again. I love you with all of my heart. But I think it’s time for you to let go your fantasy. Your fantasies are holding you back. There’s no monster realm. And I think there’s no Amity, nor Eda, Lilith, or what you are saying best friends. I think they are from your fantasy world when you’re in comatose. A world you’ve created when you always read the fantasy novels of yours. Come now, the ambulance is waiting. The doctor will help your mind at ease and-“. Camila was cut off when Luz cries harder.  
“No! Mom please let me go! I have to go back. Please! It’s the only place where I truly belong.” Luz slowly feels light-headed after all the running and crying her hearts out and this time she let the tiredness succumb her. Her mom lift her limp body as she walks her way to the ambulance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She looks back at the old abandoned shack one last time, before she went her way back to her home. After weeks of therapy and prescribe medicine intakes, she believes that the Boiling Isles was her make world because of how lonely she truly is. She has no friends at school, always sent to the principal’s office for being different and caused lots of troubles and chaos. Also she doesn’t want to add more problems to her mom that’s why she packs all of her comfort books like The Good Witch Azura, her anime manga, the posters and even her Azura costume she was planning to wear on Halloween. Her mom may be proud but also upset because she’s trying to change her daughter to be a better person, but it’s for her own good. If she keeps being weird she won’t meet any friends nor do normal teenage stuffs like shopping, having sleepovers and more. And the names and faces of the people Luz remembered are now buried down to her repress memory mental box. Even the girl that made her life worth living are now buried deep and forgotten because after all, it’s just a dream…

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally passed as my activity in World Literature subject from my last semester. Now I have the privilege to post this. I missed The Owl House so much hope they will release season 2 soon but on top of that I wish you all a good health and please stay safe and don't be stubborn people it's for your own safety. Anyway leave comments and kudos thanks!
> 
> P.A.C.E.


End file.
